


A One Time Thing

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Rules of Being A Spy [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humans AU, So I had to write it, just something i couldn't get out of my head, oh well, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: "Have dinner with me. Tonight. Please.""...Yes."A Rules of Being A Spy One-Shot





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, y'all!
> 
> soooo some of you might be wondering exactly where this came from. well...honestly, a part of it is that i LOVE LOVE LOVE this spy AU so damn much. honestly, it's one of my favorite Karamel AUs that I've ever written - well, one of my two favorite AUs (the other is Unbreakable, if anyone is wondering ;)), so whenever i have the chance, i like to continue it. it's like coming home after being away for so long honestly, lol :)
> 
> but, well, another reason is that while i was writing Rules of Being A Spy, there were a lot of scenes in my original plan that i omitted for the sake of being short and to the point, and not like making things too long or boring. and since i was having a difficult couple of weeks, i just wanted to write something that i really really loved, and i thought, why not share some of those scenes with you? sooo here is one of them, and more will be coming, i promise ;)
> 
> also, and this part is (watch me trying to get your attention by using capital letters lol) IMPORTANT, this takes place right after the second part of the series, the Second Rule, and i recommend you read it first (actually, you read the first two parts first) to understand this better :)
> 
> anyway, hope you like this!

__

* * *

_“Have dinner with me.” She froze with that, feeling her eyes widen._

_“What?” she choked out, not being able to stop a breathless chuckle from leaving her lips. Mon-El gulped._

_“Have dinner with me,” he repeated, his eyes never leaving hers. “You… You still have a couple of days here, right?” Kara only absentmindedly nodded at that. “Then have dinner with me. Tonight.” He stopped for a second as he searched her face._ “Please.”

_“…Yes.”_

* * *

Mon-El woke up to the sunlight shining inside his room through the crack between the curtains. He blinked open his eyes, confused at first as to why his body felt so sore—and why he felt so rested and in bliss despite that. He turned in the bed, wanting to look at the clock on the other side of the bed, when he saw that the bed was disturbed. The blanket was thrown over as if someone left the bed, and his door, which he usually left open, was closed.

It took him a second to remember what had happened…and then he wanted to smack himself upside down for forgetting. Of course. Kara… Kara had been here. After their sort-of-date last night, which was supposed to be a one time non-serious thing but so did not went into that direction, they came here, and he’d had the best sex he’d had in a while. In five years, if he had to be honest. Sure, he’d had one or two one-night stands and he’d dated someone for a short while—short, because it had only reminded him how no one could fill the hole Kara left behind and he’d broken up with the poor girl very quickly—but none of them could satisfy him like Kara did. Even though their relationship was fake, he still loved Kara in a way that deepened even having sex with her.

And he’d hoped against hope that when he woke up, she’d be here with him, she wouldn’t leave like she did before, yet… He had obviously been too optimistic. He’d hoped that her wanting to spend the night with him was an indication that she at least wanted to spend more time with him, but…

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh coming from the house. His eyes snapped open. That laugh… He knew that laugh all to well. He could never forget it anyway, no matter how much he tried. And if Kara wasn’t sick enough—which he doubted she was; despite everything, he believed wholeheartedly that she was a good person—to literally record her laugh and put it on repeat or something…

She must be here.

He sat up so quickly, pushing away his blanket, that he felt dizzy for a moment. Yet that didn’t stop him from standing up and rushing to the door to open it.

Kara’s voice filled his ears immediately.

“Yeah, I’ll be staying here for a day or two. I was already planning to take a few days off from missions, so why not do it here, in this beautiful weather?” Relief washed over Mon-El as he smiled. So she didn’t leave him.

Not yet, at least. Not without talking to him.

“Yep, I’ll let you know. See you in…like…two days or something.” He heard a thud, probably Kara putting her phone down, followed by her softly mumbling a melody. Her voice was coming from the kitchen. He quietly moved there, to watch her before she realized he was up, yet he mustn’t have been careful enough. The moment he stepped in front of the kitchen, Kara looked up and smiled at him.

“Good morning, babe,” she said, placing a plate on the kitchen table. Well, _another_ plate, as there were already a bunch of them there. Bacons, omelets, pancakes… God, _when_ exactly did Kara wake up? “I wanted to make a little bit of something for breakfast, if that was okay? I did kind of dig around in your kitchen…”

“It’s okay,” he couldn’t help muttering. He stepped inside the kitchen. “Just… How long did it take you to prepare all of this?”

Kara smiled smugly. “That’s my little secret,” she said, taking off the apron she was wearing and putting it aside. “But, I mean, you did cook for me a lot…before. This is me paying you back.” She reached over to him to press a small kiss on his lips—so normally, just like that, as if they were still dating, as if the last five years never happened and they never broke up. Not just that, but as if their relationship had been real. The breakfast, the kiss, Kara’s smile… It was too much like the old times that he couldn’t help gaping at her, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Her leaving before he even woke up wouldn’t be as surprising as…this.

“Mon-El? Is everything okay?” Kara asked when she saw his face. Gulping, he shook his head.

“Yeah, I… I just…” It took him a couple of seconds to find the right words. “I just kind of expected you to leave before I woke up. I didn’t expect to find you here, preparing breakfast.”

Pain filled Kara’s eyes with those words, and as someone who knew how good Kara was at hiding her real emotions, even the fact that she was showing them so easily around him made him feel at least a bit proud. She reached over to cup his cheek.

“I won’t do that to you anymore, Mon-El. I’m not going behind your back,” she promised, her voice honest. His heart skipped a beat. That was… That was at least something. At least he wouldn’t be caught off guard anymore. It would still hurt, yes, but at least he could prepare himself for it.

“Thank you.” She offered him a small smile before gesturing him to sit down.

“Now let’s eat before it’s too late, because I’m only gonna be able to stay until tomorrow, and I don’t want to waste any time inside in a weather as good as this.” She plopped down on the table, grabbing a pancake before even waiting for him. He chuckled lightly. Well, that was his Kara. Ever so impatient.

“We’re going out?” he couldn’t help asking, sitting across from her. She rolled her eyes.

“Duh. I know you have a day off from work—I might’ve done a teeny tiny bit of digging—so we can’t let that go to waste. Besides…” She stopped, clearing her throat for a second. “Besides, this might be the last day we get to spend together, so we better make it worthwhile, right?”

Mon-El’s heart constricted in his chest. He… He didn’t even want to consider that—not yet, at least. He would prefer living in his happy bubble a little bit more, where he could pretend Kara would never leave him.

He smiled at her, raising his coffee cup into the air. “For making it worthwhile.”

With a light chuckle, Kara touched her cup to his.

* * *

And Kara had to admit that the day had definitely been worthwhile.

Since Mon-El had been living in the town for, like, the last five years, Kara let him make the plan for the day, even though she’d been to Los Angeles too many times to count. Criminals did like their hot weather, luxurious parties and beaches. But if she had to be honest, seeing the city through Mon-El’s eyes was much different than seeing it through a criminal’s eyes. Instead of wasting money at overly expensive restaurants, Mon-El took her to a small barbeque place right around the corner, whose meals were so delicious that Kara was sure she gained, like, five pounds from them. Instead of going to a gala, they walked to a sweet café a couple of blocks away—and the stroll was so much fun as well, just being able to relax and talk about everything and nothing—to drink probably the best white chocolate mocha Kara had drunk in her life. And then, instead of eating fancy but non-tasty desserts, Mon-El bought them ice cream, which they ate as they made their way to the bus to go to the beach. Kara ate a lot of ice cream generally, but what Mon-El got was definitely one of the tastiest ice creams she’d eaten.

Or maybe it was being around Mon-El that made everything better. He just… He just made her feel normal. She didn’t have to be on alert at all times when she was around him. She didn’t have to constantly look out for a threat. She didn’t have to fear for her life, or worry that he might hurt her. She didn’t have to be Special Agent Danvers around him; she could be just…Kara. And for someone who literally put on a mask every single day, it felt incredible.

Especially now, as they sat on a beach under the light of the moon, watching the ocean waves crash into the beach. It was a quiet, chilly night, with only a couple other people on the beach, yet it was perfect exactly because of that. She could relax in Mon-El’s arms, close her eyes, and pretend this moment would never end.

“You seem relaxed,” Mon-El remarked a couple of seconds later, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. The corner of her lips quirked up as she nodded.

“Hmm-mmm,” she murmured, snuggling into him even more. He chuckled.

“I hope I’m a comfortable pillow.”

“Hmm-mmm.”

“You know, I’ve never seen you this relaxed. Ever.” With those words, Kara’s eyes flickered open. “Not even in our relationship…before. I always felt like there was this weight on your shoulders, but now, you seem so light.”

“I…” At first, Kara didn’t know what to say. Granted, she knew Mon-El was right. She did feel more relaxed than ever now. Yes, in their “fake” relationship, at least towards the end when she actually started to fall in love with Mon-El, she did feel happy and calm around him, but it wasn’t like this. There was always a lie hanging between them, a lie that prevented her from fully relaxing. Now, though… Now they were just together, with no secrets or lies; just them, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I do feel relaxed,” she admitted, pulling back to look at his face. He was watching her curiously, a little bit hopefully if she wasn’t wrong. She took his hand into hers and laced her fingers through his. “You know, undercover missions aren’t as fun as they sound like.”

Mon-El snorted. “You don’t say,” he muttered, making her smile.

“It’s the truth,” she continued. “Wearing a different mask almost every month, pretending to be someone you’re not while also being alert and attentive all the time to keep yourself alive… It’s exhausting. I rarely have moments when I can just be myself.”

A smile pulled Mon-El’s lips. “And you can be yourself with me?” he asked quietly. She didn’t even hesitate before she answered; she was just too tired of pretending like she didn’t love him.

“Yeah. And it’s also different than who I am with my friends in the CIA. They’re all agents, so it’s not like I can go up to them and admit being an undercover agent is harsh. They’d either judge me or they wouldn’t understand me. But you’re…you’re so perfectly normal that I feel like I can tell you anything. I can be anything.” She bit her lip. “Is that… Is that weird?”

Mon-El shook his head quickly. “No, of course not.” He pulled her close again, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s perfectly okay to want to be normal. To be who you are, instead of putting on a mask.”

Kara’s heart stuttered in her chest. She couldn’t help smiling. God, how much she needed to hear those words…

“Thank you,” she couldn’t help saying, absentmindedly drawing circles the back of his hand. She felt him frown.

“For what?”

“For giving me today. I guess… I needed that normalcy.” She took a shuddered breath, trying not to think about the fact that the day was coming to an end, and soon enough they’d have to return to Mon-El’s house. Trying not to think about how afterwards, tomorrow, she’d be leaving, and she probably would never have days like this again. Instead, she focused on the present, and how good it felt to be in Mon-El’s arms, even if it was a short-term thing.

Mon-El pressed a soft kiss on her hair. “Always, babe,” he whispered, a hint of shakiness in his voice. Shakiness that suggested he also knew this wouldn’t last very long.

Yet they both pretended it would, because in their hearts it was what both of them desired, and it was better to pretend they could be together rather than admit this would end the next day.


	2. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo guess who finally got her lazy ass to write? yep, you guessed right. i think this might be the fastest update i've made in a looooong time, but i was really excited writing this and i thought it turned out pretty good, so i wanted to post it! i hope you like it too! though i have to warn, there is some angst...sooooo...
> 
> also, if you want a teaser for a new multichap karamel AU, i'm gonna post one on tumblr in like a day or two. just wanted to say :) my tumblr is @busysciencegeek by the way, and you can also ask me anything there. now that i'm a bit less busy and i have wifi, i'm gonna be on tumblr more - hopefully :)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this!

There was a huge knot in Kara’s throat. Like there was something stuck in it that she couldn’t get out, no matter how many times she gulped. Her stomach also churned, not out of hunger as she didn’t feel like eating anything, but out of fear. Over…over what would be happening.

She’d wanted to pretend as if this moment wouldn’t come, and yet, when it was just around the corner… She couldn’t ignore it anymore. She would have to leave Mon-El’s house in a couple of hours to go to the airport, board her plane, and…and never turn back again. She wouldn’t see Mon-El after today.

She shut her eyes painfully, burying her face into the pillow under her head. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to leave here, where she’d felt the most peaceful. Where she’d felt happy—truly happy. She didn’t want to leave the only place that got close to a _home_ for her, in years.

She didn’t want to leave Mon-El.

She loved him. She’d already accepted that—there was no point in denying. She was too smart for that. Yet…it wasn’t just that. She’d loved people before. She was a special agent, not a cold, emotionless bitch. But…she’d never gotten attached to someone, in the way she’d gotten attached to Mon-El. Sure, she’d never spent as long a time with any other potential lover as him, but still… She knew this was different than all the other times before. This was special.

Maybe that was why it was so hard to let him go. And maybe it was why she couldn’t just turn around on the damn bed and look at him. She knew he wasn’t sleeping—his breathing pattern had changed some time ago, and he’d shifted in a way that had to be intentional. She could’ve turned to him, smiled at him, _something,_ and yet…she was too scared. Too scared to see him, only to realize that she would be leaving. Soon.

Unintentional tears filled her eyes, and despite being good at suppressing them, she let them flow down her cheek for a second. She only bit back her sob, snuggling into the pillow even more as if it could provide some sort of support. How funny it would be if someone was watching her—a special agent, weak and vulnerable, crying over something she shouldn’t even have in the first place.

She heard Mon-El shift again, this time closer to her, and her breath got hitched in her throat when she felt a hand on her waist. She quickly pressed the blanket over her cheeks to dry her tears. She didn’t need him to see that she was crying.

Yet still, she let him turn her around when he guided her. She quickly noticed two things—his red-rimmed eyes, indicating that she wasn’t the only one crying, and despite the tears, the smile he put on his face. It was a fake smile, yes, but a smile nonetheless.

“We have to get going,” he whispered, as if he would break down if he talked any louder. Kara’s heart sank. Her eyes flickered to the clock in the room. And…Mon-El was right. Her plane was in about three hours, and even getting to the airport took an hour at best. She gulped.

She didn’t want to leave yet. She wasn’t ready.

Yet she also wasn’t ready to show that to Mon-El, either. She tried to put a smile on her face, holding the hand he had on her waist. “Just five more minutes?” she asked, hiding the tears behind a calm voice. Yet Mon-El seemed to see through her—he always seemed to see through her anyway—as a pained expression pulled his lips. He nodded quickly, but he didn’t let her go, instead pulling her close and letting her rest her head on his chest. She hugged him before she could overthink it, closing her eyes. _Just five more minutes,_ she thought.

Five minutes. A long time for an agent. A lot could happen in five minutes, turning a mission upside down. A lot could happen in five _seconds._ And yet, Kara wished she’d given Mon-El a longer time span. Ten minutes. An hour. She would even miss her plane—CIA was paying for that anyway. Five minutes was just…too short.

But that was exactly the point. It was too short that she hoped letting go of it wouldn’t be too hard. A little bit longer…and she might actually stay.

She couldn’t let that happen. Ever.

* * *

Kara had never seen Mon-El so quiet. Ever since they left the bed to get ready and he offered to drop her off at the airport—he must’ve taken a sick leave from work, as Kara knew today wasn’t his day off, and she couldn’t help appreciating the gesture—she could count the sentences he said on one hand. And even then, they were just technical things, like “Do you want coffee?”, “Did you get everything?” or “I can carry your luggage.” Even throughout the car ride he hadn’t said anything, opting to just listen to the news on the radio. A useless distraction.

It was killing Kara. This silence. She wanted him to talk, to say something—yet she couldn’t blame him for being quiet, when she wasn’t initiating any conversation either. She just didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if there was anything to say. She was leaving. Period. They wouldn’t see each other again. There wouldn’t be taking this back. There wouldn’t be a mission five years in the future where they accidentally would meet again. This was the end.

There really wasn’t anything to say.

Yet looking at Mon-El… She wanted to say something. While she wasn’t a mind reader, she could guess what he was feeling based on his posture. Whitened knuckles grasping the steering wheel tightly, an unnaturally straight back, and eyes fixed on the road with an attention that driving certainly didn’t require. He was focusing on anything but her—anything but the feelings inside of him. He must’ve been terrified, she was sure. She still very clearly remembered how he reacted when he first lost her.

But at least that time, he could blame her betrayal and focus on anger instead of heartbreak. (That was probably what she would’ve done in his situation.) Now, though… Now, there would only be pain. He would’ve only lost her, without lies, without betrayals, without anything to somehow make it easier to move on.

God, sometimes Kara wished she wasn’t just so damn _perceptive_ of people. She’d rather not know what Mon-El was feeling right now. She wanted to make him feel better, yet still—or maybe exactly because of that—she couldn’t find anything to say.

What a damn good agent she was.

Biting back a sigh, she opted to look outside, seeing the entrance of the airport a bit ahead of them. A huge knot lodged in his throat. They’d come. This was the end.

How had this moment come so quickly?

She pressed her lips together, hoping that distress wasn’t too visible on her face as she got ready to leave. Mon-El was just supposed to drop her off, she knew he wasn’t staying for the whole check-in thingy. This was… This was going to be goodbye. Their last goodbye—

Yet instead of turning to the entrance, Mon-El turned to the parking garage. Kara frowned. “I thought you were dropping me off,” she asked him, squashing the hope that had flowered in her chest. It would only end in tears.

Mon-El only briefly glanced at her before looking ahead. “I wanted to help with your luggage,” he said. The luggage Mon-El mentioned was a small suitcase, which Kara could easily carry by herself. Yet she knew that was actually just an excuse. Mon-El…just wanted to spend a bit more time with her.

“But parking is too expensive…” The complaint left her mouth without her intention. Not that… Not that she didn’t want a couple more minutes with him—a couple more hours, days, years… But she was also scared of it.

Mon-El just parked the car, turning his eyes to her and shook his head. “It’s okay.” And she could see that it really was okay. Spending a couple of minutes with her was worth millions of dollars.

Damn knot in her throat, bringing tears to her eyes. She blinked them away as she followed Mon-El out the car, without any more complaints, and let him grab her suitcase. He slipped his hand into hers.

She let him do that as well.

The silence continued as they made their way to the airport, as Kara made her check in and dropped her suitcase, as Mon-El insisted on having a cup of coffee before she left since there was still time (He’d had such a panicked look in his eyes as he asked her that she couldn’t say no. She couldn’t leave him just yet.), and even as they made their way to bag check area. Where… Where Mon-El couldn’t come with her.

The weight of the situation fell over Kara as she looked up at him, her hand somehow grasping his tighter. This…really was it.

“Mon-El…” she whispered. That was all she seemed to be able to say as tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. She only vaguely saw him turning to her. He forced a smile. Yet for someone like Kara, it was easy to see the pain through it.

“So,” he said softly, too softly for the situation. As if he didn’t want her to feel bad about leaving. _Well, too late for that._ “This is it, I guess.”

“I…” It was all Kara could croak out. She wanted to explain—so badly. She wanted to explain why they couldn’t be together. It wasn’t just for her own good. Mon-El deserved better as well. He deserved a normal life, a normal relationship, and she couldn’t give that to him. Ever.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Mon-El interrupted her, stepping in front of her. His hands made their way up to her cheeks, and Kara shivered as she closed her eyes, letting herself absorb the comfort his touch brought. It would be last time she felt this.

Too many lasts. She never imagined it would hurt this much.

“I understand, Kara. I understand why you have to leave.”

“I’m sorry—“

“Shh. Don’t be. I’m glad I got to spend the last two days with you.” Kara blinked her eyes open. And surely enough, he wasn’t lying. He might be hurting—hell, it was so obvious at this point that she wondered whether he was even trying to hide his pain—but he still was glad to have spent time with her. More tears filled her eyes.

She didn’t want to leave. Why, why did she have to?

“But I know you gotta…save the world or whatever. You don’t need the burden of a relationship. Your work is too important. I get that, Kara.”

“Mon-El…”

“I get it,” he rushed out, stopping her, as if he didn’t want her to say anything. She frowned at first, wondering why he cut her—until she stopped. _Of course._ She’d seen it a lot of time in other people as well. It was a self defense technique, to protect oneself from emotional pain. Mon-El might believe what he said, as painful as that was, yet hearing it from her would hurt too much. He was trying to prevent that.

But she would never say that to him. Her work might be important—too important—but he was also important. She reached up to put her hands on his shoulders. “I need you to know something,” she whispered, finally letting out the words she kept hidden for so long. She didn’t want to tell him at first, in case he got too attached to her, but there was also more to it. She wasn’t also brave enough to admit it to herself. “I would never leave you if I had another choice, Mon-El. If I know we could’ve made it work. I… I know you think my work is important and you’re just not enough to change my mind, but you…you already did. You are enough. But I…I can’t put you at risk. You’re too important for that.”

The first of tears slid down Mon-El’s cheek as he smiled and nodded.

“I know.” He caressed her cheeks so softly that Kara thought it would be impossible. Her eyes fluttered close. God, she didn’t even want to look at him. She didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes. “I love you, Kara.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. _I love you, too, Mon-El._ “I know.”

She felt him lean in for a kiss…and she didn’t have it in her to stop him. _Our last kiss._ She still couldn’t believe it was all gonna end. Just yesterday it felt like it could last forever, like she’d never lose him. But forever rarely lasted forever, and everything eventually ended.

Tears were running down Kara’s cheeks as well by the time Mon-El pulled back. She opened her eyes, just to see him, to burn his memory to her mind, before she stepped back. He let him, his hands falling to his sides. He offered her a lopsided smile. (It looked so fake that Kara’s heart shattered all over again.) “See you on the flip side,” he said, quickly wiping away a tear. Kara could only nod. She seemed tongue-tied—well, there was a first for everything.

She turned around, tightening her grip around the straps of her backpack, only because she knew if she stayed any longer, she would stay permanently. She had to leave, now. They’d already announced that the boarding for her plane started anyway. If she didn’t leave now, she would miss it, and then there would be a whole lot of trouble with the CIA. She didn’t need that, she repeated to herself. She had to leave.

Yet she immediately stopped when she heard a shaky voice. Mon-El’s shaky voice. “Kara, wait.” And despite all common sense, she turned around, watching him walk close to her—too close, almost. Their toes were touching by the time he stopped, reaching up to cup her cheeks.

She couldn’t breathe. She could only look at him—his desperate gaze flickering all over her face. “What if you have another choice?” She frowned.

“What?”

“What if you don’t have to leave? What if… What if we can make it work?”

Oh God, was it possible for her heart to break all over again? She grimaced. “Mon-El, you know we can’t—“

“You keep saying that, Kara, but we didn’t even try.” His voice had started shaking, and it almost became her undoing. _Almost._ “And I know it’ll be hard. Trust me. I know you’re gonna have to put your work before me sometimes. But I’m ready for it. I’m ready as long as we’re together. I just… Give me a chance. Please.”

Kara couldn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say—well, okay, that wasn’t entirely true. There was a huge part of her that wanted to scream “YES” from the top of her lungs. That felt giddy and excited and surprised and nervous and happy at the same time, like a high school girl having a first date with her crush. But there was also the agent part nagging her, telling her how stupid it would be to date someone, reminding her that she had a job and she couldn’t just throw it in the line of fire for a guy. That cold and calculated part, albeit small, kept her speechless. And Mon-El seemed to realize that. He continued quickly.

“I promise I won’t get in your way. I just…I just don’t want to lose you again, Kara.” The agent part sounded less and less loud with each word. “I just can’t. I don’t want normal or safe. I want _you.”_

And that was it. That was the last drop. She’d held out as much as she could, but when it came to Mon-El… She was too human. Too vulnerable. She couldn’t say no to him.

She didn’t want to say no to him.

“Fine,” she whispered. Mon-El honestly seemed taken aback, as if he didn’t expect her to say yes at all. “We can try this. We can do this.”

The smile that spread on Mon-El’s face made her decision worth it all.

(Even though she’d been right about missing the plane. Director Henshaw had been furious, especially when he heard her excuse…though he later, “off the record”, claimed that he was happy for Kara, so the reaction might’ve been a bit of an exaggeration, for the sake of keeping his reputation as the director.)


End file.
